Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is an American television series, based on the famous Marvel Comics organization. It is produced by Marvel Television and airs on the ABC network, and is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, sharing continuity with the films in that franchise. The pilot, which was written by Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon, and Maurissa Tancharoen and directed by Joss Whedon, reached an audience of almost 12 million viewers.'Agents of SHIELD' ratings a Hulk smash Its first season is set after the events of The Avengers and Iron Man 3 and concurrently with the events depicted in Thor: The Dark World and in Captain America: The Winter Soldier.Confirmed: S.H.I.E.L.D. TV Pilot Takes Place After MARVEL'S THE AVENGERS On May 8, 2014, it was renewed for a second season.Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Renewed On July 15, 2014, it was announced that the second season would begin on September 23rd. On September 9, 2014, the DVD and Blu-Ray of season 1 was released. On May 7, 2015, it was renewed for a third season.ABC Renews 'Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' & 'Marvel's Agent Carter' On June 10, 2015, it was announced that the third season will premiere on September 29, 2015.ABC Sets Fall Premiere Dates for Grey's, Scandal, Once and 21 Others, Names Forever's Replacement On September 18, 2015, the DVD and Blu-Ray of season 2 was released. On March 3, 2016, the series was renewed for a fourth season.'Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' Renewed For Season 4 Season Synopses Season One Fresh from his role in the summer’s box office smash The Avengers, Agent Phil Coulson returns to the worldwide law enforcement organization S.H.I.E.L.D.. He puts together a small, highly trained, team of Agents to tackle the cases that haven’t been classified yet, the new, the strange and the unknown. That team consists of straight arrow Agent Grant Ward, an expert in combat and espionage; pilot and martial artist Agent Melinda May; and brilliant if socially awkward scientists Agent Leo Fitz and Agent Jemma Simmons. They’ll be joined by civilian new recruit and computer hacker Skye. Prepare for an epic adventure that showcases the hope and wonder of the human spirit. This is a world of Super Heroes, aliens and the unusual – of action, spectacle and world spanning stories. The show will speak to the human condition through the lens of our very human, non-powered S.H.I.E.L.D agents – that together we are greater than we are apart, and that we can make a difference in the world. Season Two After helping to thwart HYDRA, Coulson was appointed as Director, and tasked with rebuilding the agency. This won't be an easy job to accomplish with the majority of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents either killed, secretly working for HYDRA or free agents. Agent Melinda May, expert pilot, martial artist and longtime friend, will continue to look after Coulson in the wake of the mysterious etchings he's been carving into walls. What do these etchings mean, and can Coulson be trusted? Grant Ward, highly trained in combat and espionage, was found to be a HYDRA mole and a traitor to S.H.I.E.L.D. and locked up away from the world and his former teammates. But this isn't the last we've seen of him... After being left in the middle of the ocean by Ward, Agent Leo Fitz, brilliant engineer, and Agent Jemma Simmons, genius bio-chemist, found a way to escape their watery grave. But all did not go well for Fitz, who was left in a coma and may never regain his full cognitive functions; a devastating blow to Simmons. And computer hacker Skye, now a full-fledged S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, discovered her origins as an 0-8-4 -- an object of unknown origin - and that her parents were considered "monsters." Could Skye have darkness lying dormant inside of her? Also joining Coulson's core team is Lance Hunter, a dashing mercenary sharp shooter with a quick wit. Since he didn't rise up through the ranks, does he have an ulterior motive for helping out the team? Who can Coulson trust?Full Synopsis For AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 Released Season Three "Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.” returns for an action-packed third season, with Director Phil Coulson and Agent Daisy Johnson leading the charge as S.H.I.E.L.D. searches the world for more powered people in the aftermath of their epic battle with Jiaying and her army of Inhumans. However, Coulson and the team soon find out that they are not the only group looking for these new Inhumans. Many months after their war with a rogue group of Inhumans, the team is still reeling. Coulson is again trying to put the pieces of his once revered organization back together while also dealing with the loss of his hand. His confidante and second in command, Agent Melinda May, has yet to return from an impromptu vacation with ex-husband Andrew; deadly superspy Agent Bobbi Morse is recovering from her traumatic torture at the hands of Grant Ward; Fitz is obsessed with discovering the truth behind the mysterious disappearance of Simmons; and all are on high-alert for the next move from Ward and HYDRA. Ever since the existence of Super Heroes and aliens became public knowledge after the Battle of New York, the world has been trying to come to grips with this new reality. Coulson assembled a small, highly select group of Agents from the worldwide law-enforcement organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. (Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division). S.H.I.E.L.D.’s mission: to protect those who cannot protect themselves from threats they cannot conceive. But bigger threats loom ahead, setting the stakes even higher for the Agents, including the spread of Terrigen, an alien substance that unlocks superhuman abilities in select individuals; the emergence of new Inhumans who cannot yet control nor understand their powers; the rise of a new government organization that will go toe-to-toe with S.H.I.E.L.D.; the unknown properties of the massive alien Kree Monolith, which has taken one of their own; and the constant threat of a rebuilt HYDRA terrorist organization under S.H.I.E.L.D. traitor Grant Ward, who is making it his personal mission to take down Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D. New faces, both friend and foe, will join the series, including the no-nonsense, highly-skilled and somewhat mysterious leader of the ATCU (Advanced Threat Containment Unit), her intimidating partner, Luther Banks, Lash, a monstrous Inhuman whose loyalties remain ambiguous, and new Inhuman Joey, who is struggling to harness his newfound abilities, among other surprising characters. Coulson, with the help of Daisy and Mack, will work to slowly assemble a team that is stronger than ever before, combining the highly skilled Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. with powered individuals in the hopes of protecting the innocent in a world where the balance of power is ever-shifting, and new dangers are constantly emerging. Season Four To be added Cast Starring Cast *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson (Seasons 1-3) *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May (Seasons 1-3) *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward † (Seasons 1-3) and Hive (Season 3) *Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson (Seasons 1-3) *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons (Seasons 1-3) *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz (Seasons 1-3) *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter (Seasons 2-3) *Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse (Seasons 2-3) *Henry Simmons as Alphonso Mackenzie (Season 3; Recurring Season 2) *Luke Mitchell as Lincoln Campbell (Season 3; Recurring Season 2) Recurring Cast *J. August Richards as Michael Peterson/Deathlok (Seasons 1-2) *B.J. Britt as Antoine Triplett † (Seasons 1-2) *Patton Oswalt as Eric Koenig †/ Billy Koenig/ Sam Koenig (Seasons 1-2) *David Conrad as Ian Quinn (Season 1) *Ruth Negga as Raina † (Seasons 1-2) *Saffron Burrows as Victoria Hand † (Season 1) *Christine Adams as Anne Weaver (Seasons 1-2) *Bill Paxton as John Garrett † (Season 1) *Adrian Pasdar as Glenn Talbot (Seasons 1-3) *Simon Kassianides as Sunil Bakshi † (Season 2) *Reed Diamond as Daniel Whitehall † (Seasons 2-3) *Kyle MacLachlan as Calvin Zabo (Season 2) *Maya Stojan as Agent 33 † (Season 2) *Dichen Lachman as Jiaying † (Season 2) *Jamie Harris as Gordon † (Season 2) *Blair Underwood as Andrew Garner (Seasons 2-3) *Edward James Olmos as Robert Gonzales † (Season 2) *Mark Allan Stewart as Oliver † (Season 2) *Constance Zimmer as Rosalind Price † (Season 3) *Andrew Howard as Luther Banks † (Season 3) *Juan Pablo Raba as Joey Gutierrez (Season 3) *Matthew Willig as Lash (Season 3) *Spencer Treat Clark as Werner von Strucker (Season 3) *Mark Dacascos as Giyera (Season 3) *Bethany Joy Lenz as Stephanie Malick † (Season 3) Marvel Cinematic Universe Guest Stars *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (Season 1) *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill (Seasons 1-2) *Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell † (Season 1) *Titus Welliver as Felix Blake (Seasons 1, 3) *Jaimie Alexander as Lady Sif (Seasons 1-2) *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter (Season 2) *Neal McDonough as Dum Dum Dugan (Season 2) *Kenneth Choi as Jim Morita † (Season 2) *Henry Goodman as List † (Season 2) *Powers Boothe as Gideon Malick (Season 3) *William Sadler as Matthew Ellis (Season 3) Videos Trailer Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Trailer Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 2 teaser HD 1st Look at "Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." Season 3 Promos File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Producers Talk Season 2 - Comic Con 2014 File:AGENTS OF SHIELD - "Uprising" Trailer File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD - Season 2 Premiere Clip - "Cloaking" File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD - Season 2 Premiere Clip - "Debrief" File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Skye Quakes|thumb|right|335 px File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Ward is Back File:SHIELD Upends the Dynamic Again Deleted scenes File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 1 Deleted Scene 1 File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 1 Deleted Scene 2 Interviews File:Agents of SHIELD Chatting with Fitz and Simmons - NY Comic Con 2013|Chatting with Fitz and Simmons - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Panel Reaction - NY Comic Con 2013|Panel Reaction - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013|Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013|Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013|Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013 File:Marvel Television Panel - SDCC 2014 Fan Reaction Trivia File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - The Well File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Repairs File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - "The Bridge" File:The Magical Place - Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Seeds File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - T.R.A.C.K.S. File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - T.A.H.I.T.I. File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Yes Men File:Agents of Trivia - End of the Beginning File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Turn, Turn, Turn File:Agents of Trivia - Providence Fan Brain File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - The Only Light In The Darkness File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Nothing Personal File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Ragtag File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Beginning of the End File:Agents of SHIELD - "Shadows" Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - "Heavy Is The Head" Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD Making Friends and Influencing People - Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - Face My Enemy Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - A Hen in the Wolf House Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - A Fractured House Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - The Writing on the Wall Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD The Things We Bury - Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD Fan Brain - ...Ye Who Enter Here File:Agents of SHIELD Fan Brain - What They Become File:Agents of SHIELD S02E11 "Aftershocks" Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E12 "Who You Really Are" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E13 "One of Us" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E14 "Love in the Time of Hydra" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E15 "One Door Closes" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E16 "Afterlife" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E17 "Melinda" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E18 "The Frenemy" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E19 "Dirty Half Dozen" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E20 "Scars" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E21 "SOS" - Fan Brain Behind the Scenes *Joss Whedon stated: "It's new characters. It needs to be its own thing. It needs to be adjacent, but you don't want to do a show where you're constantly going, 'Iron Man just left, but he was totally here a minute ago.' You want them to do their own thing. What does S.H.I.E.L.D. got that the heroes don't have? To me, it's that they're not superheroes. But they live in that universe. Even though they're a big organization, that makes them underdogs and that's interesting to me." *Joss Whedon talked about the tone of the series: "I’m excited about the show because it’s a very hopeful show. It’s not about murder, and it’s not about crime, and it’s not people looking into their own belly buttons. It’s about people who are trying to help each other, and that’s one of the things I loved about comic books. They had costumes and the villains were cool but they stood for something, and I like doing a show that does that. We’re trying very hard to be true to Marvel's ethos and also to the structure of their universe. So it is definitely a Marvel show." References External Links *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Website * * Category:TV Series